


The Coordinator's Connection

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegan's resigned herself to a solitary life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coordinator's Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 240

For as long as she could remember, Tegan had been attracted to women. When she was five years old, she was had a crush on one of her classmates; when she was thirteen, sleepovers had been fraught with the worry that she would look for a moment too long.

Even though she couldn't feel that it was wrong, she knew that the rest of the world didn't feel the same way. So she was careful, and resigned herself to the likelihood that she'd spend the rest of her life alone.

Until the day on the TARDIS, when Nyssa kissed her.


End file.
